


Butter

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: I can't believe it'snotbutter.





	Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://users.livejournal.com/hill_/profile)[**hill_**](http://users.livejournal.com/hill_/), who requested this threesome in my poll. I tried, hon! ♥ BTW, you can blame her for this! *headdesk*  


* * *

“What is _that_?”

“You said to get something to use, Professor,” Draco reminded Snape defensively. Really, why were they wasting time discussing this when Potter was on his knees with his arse bared? There were much better things they should be doing with their time.

“Will someone fuck me?” Potter demanded in a tone that reminded Draco of the Mudblood Bitch, a thought that nearly succeeded in driving away his erection.

“Do shut up, Potter,” Snape said sharply before he took the bowl that Draco was holding. “What do you propose that we do with this, Mister Malfoy?”

“Slather it all over our cocks and fuck this little whore hard?” Draco suggested helpfully.

“I am surrounded by imbeciles,” Snape muttered, shaking his head and scowling at Draco.

“Perhaps you could run along and find Lupin or other old people your age if you’re so miserable,” Draco offered innocently. He looked down at Potter and saw that he had rolled onto his back. He watched him wank for a few minutes before he smirked. “We didn’t say you could touch, Potter.”

“If you’d shut up and fuck me, I wouldn’t have to,” Potter said caustically, reminding Draco why he often wanted to hex the irritating bastard.

“You cannot use _butter_ as lubrication, Mister Malfoy. Potter, remove your hand from your cock now,” Snape said firmly.

“No,” Potter said defiantly, deliberately wanking harder while Draco and Snape watched.

“I wasn’t aware that butter couldn’t be used,” Draco defended while he got his wand. “ _Constringo_. There. Now you can’t touch anything, Potter.”

He felt absolutely smug when Potter glared at him and tried to fight the magic binding his wrists. However, his smirk faded when Snape gave him a disappointed look.

“Shall I show you why butter is not a correct choice for lubrication?” Snape asked. “Remove your trousers and bend over Potter. Potter, perhaps having your mouth full of Mister Malfoy’s cock will succeed in finally shutting you up.”

Draco obeyed Snape’s orders, not even considering refusing. He smirked when he bent over and shoved his cock between Potter’s full lips. “Oh, that feels good, Potter. Nice little cock sucker, aren’t you? Bet those Weasleys taught you how to do this,” he said, moving his hips back and forth as he forced more of his cock into Potter’s willing mouth.

“If you wish for me to maintain my erection, I would suggest never mentioning the Weasleys or Lupin in regards to anything other than torture or death in my presence again,” Snape said harshly. He spread Draco’s arsecheeks and dragged a sticky finger along his hole. “Butter is not the appropriate consistency to adequately prepare you for my cock. However, I rarely bother with lubrication because the pain is quite pleasurable, so I shall quite enjoy making you scream, Mister Malfoy.”

Draco tensed at Snape’s words, but the long fingers fucking his arse and the wet mouth sucking his cock were a nice distraction. Besides, his father rarely used anything on him, either.


End file.
